fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
'''Mario & Luigi: The Booty Gambit '''is a Mario & Luigi RPG game developed by Superstar Studios and AlphaDream, and it is published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS, The Nintendo 2DS and The Nintendo 3DS Plot Peach just got kidnapped by the Dark Star Pirates and it's up to Mario, Luigi and Starlow to save Peach with the help from Captain ShroomBeard, the main enemy of the Dark Star Pirates Controls A - Make Mario Jump B - Make Luigi Jump Y - Make Bowser Breathe Flames X - Make Bowser Punch Analog Button - Move Mario and Luigi or Bowser or Peach (When it's the turn to play like her just like Paper Mario) L - Switch to Mario and Luigi or Bowser R - Switch what you can do with A and B (1st time, Mario can smash with a Hammer and Luigi can Dig with Mario, 2nd time pressing R, Luigi can roll with Mario and Mario can Spin Dash with Luigi) START - Menu where you can use Map, Items, Stars, Attacks Select - Make them Sneak Characters Playable Non-Playable Enemies Just like the past M&L Games Bosses Items Mario Bros Items Attack Items Bowser's Items Bowser's Attack Minions Locations *Mushroom Kingdom (Toad Town and Peach's Castle) *Toad Pirate Island *Island Machinery *Tiki Tiki Jungle Island *Isle Delfino *Not-so-evil Goomba Island *Sci-Fi Island *Isle Frosty Peaks *Yoshi's Island *Evil Mushroom Kingdom *Stony Stony Island *Oasis Desert Island *Island Fawful *Bowser's Island *Cosmic Island *Boom-Chicka-Laka Volcano Island *Darkstar Cove Story/Gameplay Prologue In Toad Town, Toadsworth is now seen to walk into, saying that he is going to Peach's castle, the player has to control Toadsworth to the Castle, after he arrives in the castle, Peach tells Toadsworth to make a letter to the Mario Brothers, Toadsworth goes upstairs and goes writing the letter, and gives it to the Mail Toad and made him sent it to Mario and Luigi Chapter 1: Once upon yerr day Mario and Luigi were invited for a party from Peach, so they'll come in Peach's Castle, meeting up with a Toad, the Toad teaches the Bros controls, then he tells them to come to meet Peach, he goes across all the Toads and Yoshi's. Then they meets up with Peach for the Party, they'll talk, until some Toad flees to them panicing about Bowser with his Minions coming, but suddenly, Bowser and their minions come, making everyone being shocked, Bowser suddenly comes to Peach, but Peach says to him to leave herself alone but suddenly the Bros Jumps infront of Peach protecting her, which a RPG Battle with Bowser Starts After they won from Bowser, everyone's cheering, then Flying Pirate Ship Crashes with the Dark Star Pirates kidnapping Peach as the orders from the Captain, and suddenly Bowser wakes up, causing Everyone to be shocked, then Bowser wonders what happened, Mario told Bowser it and Bowser just got shocked and turned angry, Luigi told Bowser that it was some couple of Pirates, Bowser doesn't understand and he walks away, Toadsworth crawls to Mario and Luigi and tells them to go after him, then Mario and Luigi walks away from the castle to find Bowser, then they see Bowser and his minions boarding a Ferry, Mario and Luigi runs to the Ferry but suddenly a Toad Patrol halts them and telling them to get their passport, Mario tells him that they need to get Peach back, and the Toad Patrol said that he will "give them some time", then Mario and Luigi walks back to home to get their passports, and the player has to control them back to the Ferry, then they reached their destination and showed their passports, and they are going into the Ferry, Toadsworth, Starlow and Stuffwell comes too and shows them their passport, and they are going in the Ferry. Mario and Luigi has to make their way through the Ferry to go to Bowser, then they see Bowser on Deck, they'll approach to him and Bowser tells them it goes to the Toad Pirate Island, he doesn't like it because he finds Toads annoying, then they reached their destination. Bowser, Bowser's Minions, Mario, Luigi, Toadsworth, Starlow, Stuffwell are approaching Captain ShroomBeard, then ShroomBeard introduces himself and he knows these people, Starlow tells the Captain about the situation, and Bowser goes to find the clues by himself on one way, and Mario and Luigi into another way. Bowser found some Clues, the painting of a Darkstar Pirate, he checks it and goes back. ShroomBeard tells Mario and Luigi to visit the Island Machinery for some clues about the Princess. Bowser shows up, and goes with them to the Island Machinery. And suddenly, it shows at the Darkstar Cove where Peach is trapped, at Peach's Prison, suddenly a Luma shows up, Peach got shocked and asked what it's doing here, the Luma responded that Rosalina sent the Luma to assist her. She finds a button to sneak out of the prison, you have to control her without being spotted by a Darkstar Pirate. Then she reaches to Darkstar's Room along with Luma, she sees a open locker, then she sees all the treasures, Peach decided to take a look on it until Captain Darkstar came, he confronted Peach and getted his pirates to take her back to the prison, as the Chapter Ends Chapter 2: Heavy Machinery on Deck Bowser, Mario and Luigi are sleeping on their cabins, then the sunlight wakes them up making them Jump out of Bed, ShroomBeard and his crew are on the ship, he tells Mario and Luigi to board it because they are going to Island Machinery, Bowser also comes on board with his minions and the Toads and the Toad Pirates too, even Toadsworth, Stuffwell and Starlow, during the Trip, Starlow is teaching Mario and Luigi about the Attack Items, she summons a Cleft for Mario and Luigi, then they are on a battle, Starlow warns that you can't jump on all enemies, they can hurt themselves if they jump on a Spiked Enemy, then they'll battle, during the battle, Stuffwell shows up, telling the Bros that Hammers also would work if you have no SP, but Attack Items are better, Stuffwell opens himself and Mario and Luigi's hammers jumps out of Stuffwell to Mario and Luigi's hand, then Stuffwell teaches them about Hammer Attacks, then after the enemy is defeated, Stuffwell teaches them how to use their Hammers Overworld, Mario can smash with his hammer with A. And for Luigi comes later according to Stuffwell, somehow they appear in a Test Course, where you have to use Mario's Hammer. After the Test Course, Bowser appears and asks if Peach is okay, Starlow says to him that she is okay, but Peach will be on their hands, Bowser acknowledged it and suddenly, Bowsers three Minions from Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story appears, saying about that they almost reached Island Machinery. After they reached the island, suddenly some Toad Shows up asking them if they came for the clues, Mario nods and Toad says them about piggybacking, Bowser denies because his back has Spikes, the Toad gives bowser a backpack where the Bros can sit. Starlow teaches them that Bowser also can throw the Bros so it's their turn to move. Bowser tests it and Mario and Luigi moves around, and the adventure goes on, The Trio are moving around, and fighting their way, until they see King Bob-Omb Trivia *This is the first pirate RPG game of Mario and Luigi themeing Pirates Category:Games Category:Superstar Studios Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Games developed by Superstar Studios Category:AlphaDream Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games